1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for organization of cables, and more particularly to a cable organizer having a tubular sleeve for gathering and receiving more then one cables therein along the length thereof.
2. Description of Related Arts
Organization of cables of computer systems and electronic and/or electrical appliances is a headache to everybody. For example, a personal computer contains a number of cables to connect monitors, power supplies and other peripherals such as printers, scanners, speakers, modems, keyboard, mouse, microphone, web cam, external hard drive, zip drive, rewritable CD/DVD Rom, and etc. All those cables are generally mixed up and entangled with each other that may not only cause unnecessary damage to the cables"" isolating skins but also increase the risk of electric short due to the damaged or worn out cables. In addition, the intertwined cables appear as a nuisance to the neatness of their surroundings. Thus, it is desirable to have a device to organize the cables for safety concerns and to create a better sense of neatness.
One conventional solution to organize cables is to use a tape tying up all the cables together. The tape may be made of plastic or fabric, with or without automatic buckling mechanism. One or more tapes may be used to tie up the cables in order to achieve a better layout. However, the tied-up cables are still directly exposed to sharp objects that may cause damage to the isolating skin of the cables and result in electric short. The tape method is too troublesome and time consuming because the user has to hold the cables together in one hand and tie the tape around the cables a round after a round with his or her other hand. Also, if the user needs to move the computer and its peripherals or to add one or more cables, the user has to remove the tapes and re-tape the cables again.
Another conventional solution is to fit the cables into an elastic tube so that they can be held together for purposes of neatness and protection from direct exposure to sharp objects. When the elastic tube is in use, one needs to fit the electric plug of the cable into the tube first, and then woks the electric plug through the tube in order to place the whole cable along the tube. The process will be repeated as many times as all the cables are organized in the tube. Apparently, this solution does not work while the electric plug of a cable is plugged into a socket. Additionally, the use of the elastic tube is very time-consuming and inconvenient.
A main objective of the present invention is to provide a cable organizer which can hold a number of cables in a tubular elongated holding sleeve to achieve the safety concern and a better sense of neatness.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a cable organizer which can hold the cables received therein firmly in position and has a flexibility of even making a 360 degree bending with the cables therein.
Another objective of the present invention to provide a cable organizer which elongated nonlinear receiving slit not only provides a flexibility of the holding sleeve but also can enhance its cable holding ability to prevent the cables enclosed therein from escaping easily.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a cable organizer which enables the user to add a cable therein or to remove a cable therefrom anytime easily.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a cable organizer wherein two or more holding sleeves are able to be used to enclose sections of the cables so as to cover the whole length of the cables.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a cable organizer wherein two or more holding sleeves are capable of connecting end to end to achieve a predetermined length. Also, the holding sleeve can be cut to shorten its length.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a cable organizer which cable guider can hold the bundle of cables together easily and guide them into the holding sleeve easily by simply running through the holding sleeve, so that the user has no need to use his or her hand to hold the cables and push the cables into the holding sleeve that substantially eases and speeds up the operation.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a cable organizer which resilient arc-shaped holder arms will close up the cable channel immediately and automatically to receive the cables just running through the holding sleeve by means of the cable guider.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a cable organizer which holding sleeve is a one-piece body without any connection of parts while the cable guider is a two-piece clamp body so that its manufacturing cost is relatively economic.
In order to accomplish the above objectives, the present invention provides a cable organizer which comprises an elongated holding sleeve having a first opening and a second opening and defining a cable channel extending between the first opening and the second opening, wherein a nonlinear receiving slit provides on a circumferential surface thereof and extends from the front opening to the rear opening along the length of the holding sleeve. When the cable organizer is in use, the receiving slit is flexibly widened to allow a portion of the cables being placed within the elongated tube. After the portion of the cables are placed into the tube, the receiving slit returns to its original shape so as to securely hold the cables along the receiving channel and protect the cables from exposure to sharp objects.
The cable organizer further comprises a cable guider including a tubular guiding holder, which is arranged to hold around a length portion of the cables and slide along the length of the cables, and a slit divider inclinedly extended from an inlet end of the tubular guiding holder to form an inserter head which is constructed to be able to insert in holding sleeve from one of the first and second openings thereof and slide through the cable channel to the other opening in such a manner that when the slit divider slides through the cable channel of the holding sleeve, the inlet end of the tubular guiding holder is positioned inside the cable channel. Therefore, when the tubular guiding holder slides from a previous length portion to a current length portion along the length of the cables while the slit divider is sliding through the cable channel, the previous length portion of the cables will be placed inside the cable channel of the holding sleeve so that the length of the cables which equals to the length of the holding sleeve can be easily placed inside the holding sleeve along the cable channel by simply running the slit divider of the cable guider through the cable channel of the holding sleeve.
Still further objects and advantages will become apparent from a consideration of the ensuing description and drawings.
These and other objectives, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description, the accompanying drawings, and the appended claims.